


Always Chasing After You

by bazypitchandsimonsnow (ChessPargeter)



Series: Cliche/Trope Requests [6]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Baz is angsty, Fights, Fluff, Injury, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Blood, Pre-Canon, Simon has confusing feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChessPargeter/pseuds/bazypitchandsimonsnow
Summary: Baz is out for a walk, when the most ridiculous and beautiful boy in the universe runs into him. And the Chosen One has gotten himself into trouble. Again.Based on "there’s people chasing us and I pulled you into the alley with me and wow you’re close" and "I’m dying and I’m confessing my love for you" requests





	Always Chasing After You

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I can't express my apologies enough for taking so long with these requests. Stupid work and health, ugh. Idk if you guys are annoyed, but I'm def annoyed with myself. I hate being too tired to do things. But I got this done so yay! Hope you guys like it :)

**Baz**

Why the fuck am I out here? It’s the day before Christmas Eve and bloody freezing, yet I’m wandering the streets like some moping emo. That’s probably what I am honestly. A depressed, lonely, lovesick emo, trying to freeze away my stupid feelings.

I shove my hands in my jacket pockets, warming up slightly. And my stupid lovesick brain imagines that warm, callused fingers are there heating my skin. I rip my hand out, keeping it in the cold, making the thoughts disappear by sheer stubbornness. No, stop it, subconscious. It’s not possible. Just because Snow and Wellbelove broke up last week doesn’t mean there’s a chance for me. There will never be a chance. 

My head drops. I stare at the snow dusted ground, trying not to think of him. As if that’s even possible.

“Fuck fuck fuck!”

That’s the last thing I hear before a bloody fucking battering ram hits me. I yelp as I fall over onto the pavement, barely stopping my head from smashing open with my arm. Something or someone is pressing my back down. I whip my head back, ready to scream my head off, but then I’m met with panicked plain blue eyes.

“Snow?” I say.

“Baz?!” he replies, panting for breath. “What are you doing here?!”

“I could ask you the same thing.” I look to my left, and my eyes widen. “Why is your bloody sword out?”

“Uh, well, actually.” A rumble thrums through the pavement, like distant thunder. It gets closer and closer. Simon scrambles off me (unfortunately) and holds his sword tighter.

“You’re gonna want to run,” he says. “Like, now.”

I lift my head up just in time to see scaly feet pounding on the ground. “What the fuck?”

“Now!” Snow grabs my arm and hauls me to my feet. I scramble to follow him, the thundering sound chasing after us.

We bob and weave and duck through the streets. There’s only a couple of people, and they run away pretty quickly when they see whatever is behind us. I try to take note of Snow’s appearance. He’s in jeans and a hoodie, both tattered and bloodied. He’s not even wearing winter boots, just ratty old trainers. Bloody hell, he’s going to catch his death of cold. If we’re not killed by whatever’s chasing us first.

I catch up to Snow (thank magic for football). “What the ever loving fuck is going on, Snow?”

Snow dashes around the corner, and starts speaking between panting breaths. “Uh, long story short, accidentally wandered into a goblin nest while looking for a late night snack at a twenty four hour store.”

“Are you serious?!”

“Yeah.”

I follow Snow down a side street, and the thumping follows. “You are an utter fucking disaster, Snow!”

“Um, duh!” He grabs and swings around a pole to make a tight turn. I just use my feet like a normal person. “Why are you out here late at night? Isn’t your house in Hampshire?”

“I was at my aunts and I needed to clear my head.” Because I can only think about you, Snow. And it’s driving me to the brink of insanity.

Simon barks out a laugh. It’s wonderful noise. “What are the odds, huh? Just running into you.”

I let out my own tiny chuckle. “Yeah, true enough.”

We run down the streets at breakneck pace. Luckily, London provide lots of tight corners and winding paths. Snow looks over his shoulder a couple times, making his eyes widen in fear. That worries me. Snow has fought a chimera and a dragon. It takes a lot to get to him rattled, and he definitely looks a bit shaken up right now.

Snow dashes down a road, and I follow. But I quickly slam into his back with a formidable thwack, falling on my arse. “Ow!” I shout. “What the fuck, Snow!?”

“They looped around,” he pants out. “They fucking looped around.”

I scramble to my feet. I’m faced with oncoming horde of goblins, all pop star pretty with sharp teeth and claws. “Fuck.” I look over my shoulder. Another group is fast approaching. “Going back isn’t an option.”

Snow looks back too and frowns. “Fuck, you’re right.” Their thundering steps get louder and louder. “You got your wand?”

I pull it out of my inside pocket. “Always.

“Good.” He spins on his heels, sword raised high. “I think we’re going to have to fight our way out.”

“It’s the chimera all over again,” I grumble.

“Don’t get pissy about the chimera, that one was your own fault.” He moves into his fighting pose, every inch the mighty hero. Stupid Snow. Why must he always be so impressive?

I stick my wand out, fire already building at the tip. “Well, this one is your fault, so now we’re even.”

He growls deeply. The sound hits me harder than it should. “Just shut up and fight, Baz.”

“Gladly.”

The goblins close in. And all hell breaks loose.

It’s an absolute tornado of claws and blood and fire. Snow hacks and slashes like a madman. He’s a bloody force of nature with that sword. Nothing can get past him, no one can touch him. I unleash volleys of flames. The goblins roar and reel away, clutching their burnt arms. They jump at me with their supernatural speed, but luckily I’m a creature of darkness too. I block their attacks and kick them off with ease.

As I whip my wand around, sending a fiery lash into the final goblins’ face, I hear Snow shout loudly behind me. My dead heart kicks into overdrive. I spin around instantly. I couldn’t stand it if he got hurt, or worse. No no, that _ can’t _happen.

Snow is being pushed back, feet digging into the ground, sword locked with a goblin’s claw. His drooling maw is far too close to Simon’s face for my comfort. His long teeth graze his face, drawing a drop of blood. My vision goes red. I charge forward and bash my shoulder into the beast’s broad chest, making him fly backwards into some of his fellow brethren. They fall like furious bowling pins, motionless on the ground.

After all the chaos, there’s a moment of silence. The calm after the storm, I suppose. Snow and I stare at each other, both our chests rising high in desperate gasps for air. There’s goblin blood all over his body, but he’s alive. That’s all that matters.

Snow’s gaze is wide, but I can’t tell what emotion lays behind it. Shock, fear, amazement, I have no clue.

“Baz...I...” he starts, words stalling out like a bad car motor. I open my mouth to reply, just as the worst pain I’ve ever felt scorches down my back.

I scream in agony, probably loud enough to wake some Normals. I stumble forward until a pair of strong arms wrap around me. Snow drags me over the waking goblins before they stand up. The pain is throbbing, burning, aching. I’ve heard rumours that goblin claws cause particularly terrible wounds. Unfortunately, they’re true. I push through it to get to my feet, running next to Snow away from these damn creatures. 

We run like before through the serpentine pathways. The goblins are slower because of their injuries. They’re more than a few paces behind us. And it can definitely work to our advantage.

Snow and I turn a sharp corner. My eyes catch a narrow, almost invisible crack in a wall. I grip Simon’s arm tight and haul him towards it with all my remaining strength.

“Hey-” I cover his mouth before he can attract more attention with his shouting. He looks at my hand in surprise, but doesn’t push me off. I listen as the hoard approaches like an oncoming storm, then rush right past us. I wait until their heavy steps are completely gone before I (reluctantly) lower my hand from Snow’s mouth.

“They’re gone,” I sigh.

“Thank God,” Snow says.

We both take deep, calming breaths, though our chests are restricted in the tight space. I subtly flick my eyes downward. Blood hell. There’s barely an inch between Snow and I. Just a sliver of air separating my cold corpse from his warm being. He’s still disgusting, covered in goblin blood and dirt, but he’s still the most gorgeous thing in the cosmos. I force my eyes upwards, only to be met with Snow’s own.

Strangely, they’re not scared, or even shocked. I can’t tell what he’s thinking. All I can focus on is that he’s staring at me, that his pink lips are parted slightly, that I can feel his breath on my skin. He’s so close. One step, and we would be pressed together from head to toe. I could kiss him. Right here, right now. He doesn’t want me though, he never has. Yet...he’s looking at me like that. With wide, curious, pretty eyes. Could it be possible? Could he really?

“Simon,” I whisper. And in that moment of weakness, I reach forward, just about to touch his tawny cheek. Miraculously, he doesn’t pull away.

But that’s when the horrible pain shoots through my entire body again.

I gasp and hiss, suppressing the terrible scream I want to let out. My legs completely give out underneath me. Every bone in my body turns to jelly. As I’m falling, for the second time tonight, I feel arms wrap around me. Snow stops me from smashing my skull on the pavement. He gently lowers me down, my head pillowed on his thigh. I wish I was well enough to appreciate this.

“Holy fuck, Baz,” he says. “Are you okay?”

“Don’t know,” I reply, voice strained. I feel like I’m thinking through a fog. ”My back, it really hurts.”

Snow reaches around me, and I faintly feel his hand press against my back. When he pulls back, his palm and fingers are practically dripping in blood.

“Well,” I chuckle weakly, “that’s not good.”

“T-That’s a lot of blood...”

“No shit, Snow.”

He looks down at me with his wide eyes. “Why didn’t you say it was this bad?!”

“Well, we were a bit busy running for our lives.”

“Still!”

“Don’t worry, I’m-” I cough violently into my hand. When I pull it away, there’s tiny drops of scarlet on my pale skin. “Fine.”

“Oh my god, you’re dying.”

“Am not,” I grumble defiantly. Though, for once, Snow might have a point.

“Yes you are!” He runs a hand through his tangled curls. “Fuck, I don’t know any powerful healing spells. I don’t even have my wand!”

The reality of the situation finally hits me. Vampire healing can only work so fast. I suppose the wounds are too wide for it . Snow doesn’t have his wand, and it’s not like he can cast a proper spell anyway. I’m too weak to try to cast anything.

I’m going to bleed to death in an alley while Simon Snow holds me in his arms. It’s not exactly how I imagined I would go, but close enough.

The most surprising part though is how worried Snow looks. I’ve never seen him panicked like this. And all it’s over little old me. Interesting. Horrible, but interesting.

“Fuck, maybe we can get you to a hospital,” he mutters, more to himself than me.

“Snow,” I say, but he doesn’t listen.

“Maybe we can do to Dr. Wellbelove, he could help.”

“Snow.”

“Or maybe the Mage-”

_ “Simon.” _That finally gets his attention and our eyes meet again. His are quivering, matching his shaky breaths. I reach up and touch his cheek. It’s soft, just like I always thought. “It’s okay.”

His brows pull together in indignation. “No, it’s not. You only got hurt because of me, a-and now you’re dying and I don’t know what to do!”

My weak hand trails from his cheek, down his arm, and finally lands on top of his fingers. “Stay,” I say hoarsely. “Just stay.”

Snow’s face tenses up again, and I swear I can see a few tears on his pretty face. It breaks my heart into pieces. He squeezes my hand. “Okay.”

I smile softly. My mind and body are fading, I can feel it. All my thoughts are getting muddled, inhibitions lowering, bravery rising in my final moments. I may finally be brave enough to say the one thing I’ve always wanted to.

“Hey, Snow,” I whisper.

“Yeah, Baz?” he replies.

“I never hated you.” His eyes bug out of his pretty skull. “You’re too incredible to hate.”

His lips fall open again. I want to kiss them. “What?”

“You’re amazing, the best person I’ve ever known.” My limbs are growing weaker. Snow’s face is becoming a blurry abstract blob of blue and bronze and gold. “I love you, Simon.”

The last thing I see is Snow’s beautiful face fall into utter shock, blue eyes sparkling and pink lips open wide. That’s a good thing to die looking at. I lose the ability to move at all. Everything is fading away. I wonder if my mother will greet me in the afterlife. I wonder if I even have a soul to go there.

And that’s my final thought before the world goes black.

* * *

Hurts. Everything hurts.

My whole body aches worse than it has in years. Is this what Hell feels like? Just painful darkness for all eternity, uncertain of where you even are? It’s a far cry from fire and brimstone, but somehow so much worse.

Slowly, my other senses come back to me, something other than searing pain. I feel softness beneath me and over me. I hear clamoring voices and footsteps. And is that...bacon? Does hell smell like bacon?

It takes me awhile, but I realise I can open my eyes. Everything is too bright and blurry. I blink as my vision readjusts. Okay, I don’t think this is hell. Instead, it’s a small white room with old pine furniture. A closet, a desk, a shelf filled to the brim with books. I recognise the knapsack on the floor, dark blue with a feminist patch sewn on in blatant defiance of Watford’s uniform code. My eyes scan further up, and immediately grow wider.

Snow is curled up in a ratty arm chair, still dressed in his goblin blood covered jeans, hair tangled with the goop. His sleeping face is awkwardly squished against the side, a little drool falling from the corner of his mouth. But strangest of all, sprouting from Snow’s back are a pair of massive scaly red dragon wings that curl around him like a cocoon. A matching devil’s tale drapes over the seat and onto the floor. And I thought Snow couldn’t get anymore fascinatingly strange.

“Good morning, Basil.” I jolt up, causing pain to lance through my body. I hiss as I turn my head, though I already know who it is.

“Hello, Bunce,” I reply. “Where am I?”

“My house, in my room specifically.” She walks forward, looming over me in a strangely menacing way. “You’re welcome for the bed, by the way.”

I look down at the little twin bed I’m in. The sheets are moderately nice, and there’s a Star Wars blanket on top of me. “Um, thank you.” I run my hand over the fleece. It _ feels _real enough. I look up at Bunce. “Am I dead?”

“Nope. Not for lack of trying though.” She points down, and I follow her finger. Well, this is something. My entire torso is wrapped in tight bandages, all the way from my shoulders to my waist. 

“Oh my...”

“Yeah. You can thank my mum for that. She’s got five kids, she’s used to patching up scrapes. Though this was more than a scrape.”

“That’s an understatement. Damn goblins.”

“Simon told me all about it.”

My eyes flick over to Snow, curled up in his little wing cocoon. “What happened? How did I get here?”

She sighs and puts a hand on her hip. “Simon showed up here in the middle of the night carrying you and looking like...that. You were barely alive. He begged me to heal you. So we brought you upstairs and I casted every healing spell I know while Simon told me what happened, about the goblins and you saving his life. Then my mum bandaged you up. You survived, obviously, but I warned Simon that you may not wake up, considering how much blood you lost.” She glances over at the sleeping dragon boy. “He hasn’t left that chair, wouldn’t move no matter how much I asked him. For once, you might have a better idea of what’s going on with Simon than I do, Basil.”

If I had enough blood to blush, I would. Simon stayed with me. Was it out of guilt? Or something else? “I’m not sure, actually.”

“Alright.” She sounds a bit annoyed, but accepts it. “Do you need anything to eat? Or...anything to drink?”

I gulp and stare to the side. “Are you really buying into Snow’s crazy theories now, Bunce?”

“Not really. But you’re injured, so if he’s right, I think I’d rather ask than have you die.”

“Will you turn me into the Coven?”

Her eyes flick over to Simon, and her face softens, arms falling down. “I know I’m supposed to, but you saved my best friend’s life. I think it would be a dick move to turn you in after doing that.”

“You promise you won’t?”

“Yeah,” she sighs. “I promise.”

I see no sign of deception, no sign of malice. She looks genuinely kind. If I were stronger, I would probably keep refusing. But right now I feel like I’ve been run over by ten very heavy lorries. I don’t think I could survive without blood right now. So I lean further back against the wall.

“Animal blood works,” I say quietly. ”Despite Snow’s assumptions, I don’t kill humans. And if you have any real food it would be appreciated. I need that too.”

Bunce nods. “We made some blood pudding yesterday. I’ll get the leftover pig’s blood from the fridge. And I’ll make some soup too.”

I nod slowly. “Thank you, Penelope.”

She lightly pats my shoulder, trying to not aggravate my wounds. “Welcome.”

She turns on her heels and walks out. I take deep calming breaths, both for my wounds and for my panic. I just admitted I was a vampire. Penelope Bunce knows I’m a dark creature. But she hasn’t killed me. She’s grateful, because I saved Simon. And then I said I loved him. Bloody hell, what have I done?

“Baz?” I slowly turn my head to the side. Snow is rubbing his eye like a toddler just waking up from a nap. It’s absolutely adorable.

“Good morning, Snow,” I say with a raspy voice.

He stretches out, feet touching the ground and wings spreading out. He looks bloody majestic, like a storybook creature. “You’re awake.”

I laugh softly even though it hurts. “Yes, I am, last I checked.”

Snow stands up with shaky legs. His wings flare out and I’m even more glad that I can’t blush. “I...I thought you were dead.”

“Apparently I nearly was.”

“Yeah...” He walks towards while fiddling with his dirty fingers. “I really thought you were. Dead that is, in the alley after you passed out. There was so much blood...”

My heart aches at his small voice and nervous fiddling. He looks so scared. And it’s because of me. It hurts, yet a dark part of me wants him to care that I nearly died. “Yes, that goblin wasn’t playing around I suppose.”

My joke lands with with not even a fizzle. Snow’s face stays tense and nervous. He very slowly walks closer, like he’s afraid. I’m not sure of what though. “You were bleeding out, and I couldn’t think of anything to do. I was so sure you were going to die. I-I’ve never felt more scared and helpless in my life. And then...” He lifts his head. And his wide, wet, vulnerable eyes finally meet mine. “Baz, do you remember what you said to me? Just before you passed out?”

I gulp down the massive lump in my throat. Of course I remember. It was the stupidest decision I ever made, and I only did it because I assumed I was dying. Now I’m here, alive in a world where Simon Snow knows how much I adore him. So what do I do now? Do I run away? Or do I face the damage I’ve caused? I stare at Snow’s open face. There’s none of his usual anger. Snow has always worn his heart on his sleeve, he can’t hide anything he’s feeling. He’s obviously nervous, pulled in physically and emotionally, but he doesn’t look scared or angered. I think for once he doesn’t hate me. And I think for once I don’t need to be afraid.

“Yes,” I force out. “Yes, I remember, Snow.”

He lets out a quiet shaky, breath. A lot of tension leaves his shoulders. I think he assumed I would run away. I can’t blame him, I nearly did. Snow steps closer, standing at the edge of the bed. “Okay, okay. Did you, uh, mean it?”

My mouth pulls into a frown. Yes, Snow, I wanted to mess with you the minutes before I assumed I would die. Part of me wants to be angry, but I have never been truthful with him before. I can be now though. I nod slowly. “Yes, I did, Snow.”

“Oh.” His voice squeaks in this utterly adorable way. He rubs the back of his neck nervously. “Um, how long have you uh, felt like that?”

I chew my lip for a moment. No Basil, you’ve already gotten this far, don’t be a coward now. “A long time. Almost since we met.”

His eyes widen. “Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“Y-You’ve never said anything...”

I sigh, putting a hand on my stomach. “I never could, Snow. We’re meant to be enemies.”

“Oh, yeah...” He looks at the end of the bed and lazily lifts his arm. “Can I, uh, can I sit here?”

“Go ahead.” I’ll never object to having Snow near me, even if it’s at the end of a bed and between a sheet.

“So,” he starts tracing random patterns on his leg, “I know we’re supposed to be enemies. But you don’t want that, right?”

My heart aches, just like it did the moment I realised my feelings at 15. “No, I don’t. But it’s not like I have much choice.”

“Who says?”

I furrow my eyebrows. Even that hurts a bit to do right now. “Let’s see, my father, my aunt, your mentor, years of power abuse, the ghost of my mother, and the entire bloody Magickal World.”

“But none of those people are _ you, _Baz.”

That hits hard. It’s delightful if not a bit tragic that Snow thinks I have any control over this matter. That I have any ability to do what I want.“No, but that’s not the point. Even _ you _call me your nemesis.” And it stabs me in my undead heart every time I hear it.

“Yeah, I know,” he grumbles. Snow finally looks at me again, his gaze now determined. “But I’m not sure that’s true now.”

I won’t lie, that sends an ever frightful spark of hope in me. I school my face, only raising one eyebrow. “Oh?”

Snow nods, hands linked in his lap. “Yeah. I mean, I thought you were an evil monster, but you’re not. You’re a snob, and a bully, but you’re not a monster.”

“Thank you?”

He sighs and drags a hand over his tired face. “Sorry, words, ugh. What I’m trying to say is that you’re not the villain I always thought you were. You helped me fight the goblins and saved my life, twice really. I don’t think an evil person would do that.”

My mouth nearly twitches up into a smile, but I keep my composure. “If you say so...”

“Yeah, I-I do. And then,” he gulps a little, “when you were dying, seeing you like that...it was horrible. I suddenly thought about life without you, and it was terrifying. You’ve always been there. I can’t imagine you not being near me, where I can see you, where I can make sure you’re safe.”

Oh, how incredibly glad I am that I can’t blush right now. Why must Snow do this to me? My undead heart and broken body can only take so much. “You care for my safety? What, want to make sure you’re the one who kills me?”

Snow tilts his head back. “Baz, stop,” he groans loudly. “I’m trying to be serious here! I’m saying I don’t want you to die at all! The thought of you actually dying scares the fucking shit out of me. When you passed out, I sprouted fucking dragon wings and flew you here I was so terrified.” He puts his face in his hands, shoulders trembling with every breath. “You said you fucking _ loved _me, Baz. I...I can’t even think about killing you now, it makes me feel sick.”

Crowley. He looks so upset, so broken. My brave strong hero, completely destroyed by the thought of my demise at his hands. I never thought I’d see the day. It’s absolutely heart wrenching. It’s difficult for me to lean forward, but I do it, for Simon. I place my hand on his. They lower slightly from his eyes, letting me see a sliver of plain blue.

“I’m sorry,” I say quietly. “I’m sorry I scared you. And I’m sorry I put that on you so suddenly. It was unfair.”

Surprisingly, he doesn’t yell at me or storm off to go bash something. Snow just grabs my hand tight while he wipes his eyes with the other. “It’s alright. Y-You thought you were going to die...”

I squeeze his hand lightly. “Yes. I wouldn’t have been brave enough to say it otherwise.”

He nods slowly, looking me in the eye. And I think we understand each other more now than ever before. 

“I don’t want to fight anymore,” he says quietly.

“You don’t have that option,” I reply. “Neither of us do.”

“I don’t care.” He looks at me with his puffy eyes and little frown. “I’m not going to fight you. Everyone else can fuck off.”

A laugh spills out of my mouth. But even that relatively small sound hurts my chest. I hiss and press a hand over my heart. And to my utter surprise, Snow presses his own hand there.

“Lay down. You should actually rest. We both should.” His voice is soft, caring, and I wish I could hear it like that all the time.

I do as he says, shimmying down so my head rests on the pillow. I expect Snow to go back to his chair. But instead, he moves further up the bed. I freeze, and he decides to look up.

“Can I?” he asks. “T-The chair isn’t really comfortable...”

I slowly nod, hoping I won’t burst into flames from all the insane emotions inside of me. Snow lays down, just next to my arm, human and dragon limbs alike hanging off the edge. I shift to the side. Snow moves even closer. We stare at each other for a long moment, time and space bending around his plain blue eyes and freckled face.

“I like this,” Snow whispers. “What we’re doing now. I like this better than fighting.”

“What _ is _this?” I ask, because I’m genuinely confused. I know what I want this to be but Snow might have an entirely different idea. He probably does.

“I’m not sure yet. I just know I like being close to you, making sure your safe instead of yelling. I don’t know if it’s...love. Love is a big word. I’ve never really fully got love, never learned about it as a kid. But I care about you a lot. I always have, but now it’s a good way.”

I’m filled with a mix of emotions. A swirling sea of hope and confusion and wonder. I want to believe Snow loves me or one day could, I really do. But it’s an impossible feat. Right? “Snow-”

“You called me Simon before.” That little smirk is so annoying and so attractive.

“_ Simon,” _I sigh. “That’s very nice to say, but you know how strongly I feel. So please don’t play with my emotions.”

Snow shakes his head as hard as he can. “I’m not, I wouldn’t do that, Baz. I-I just...so much has happened today. I’ve just found out my enemy has loved me for almost seven years after nearly being killed by goblins. My tried as fuck brain is still catching up and shit. But I do know I _ really _care about you, and I want to try...being with you in a better way. That’s all I can say for sure right now.”

If Snow were a terrible person, someone like me, I would doubt him. Maybe think this is some long plot to get me to let my guard down. But he’s such a golden hero, always has been. He’s honest, honourable, and kind to a fault, the things I love the most about him. He wouldn’t lie to me. But there’s still so much in our way...

“What do you want us to do then?” I sigh. “Just pretend we’re not on opposite sides of a war?”

He shrugs one shoulder. “Yeah, I guess. Maybe we could do this and show everyone they can work together and don’t have to fight.”

“And the whole world of mages will hold hands and sing a song about cooperation.” My pessimism and sarcasm are always persistent.

Snow smiles slightly. I feel something brush against my hand and I jolt. I know exactly what it is though. All warm with rough calluses, what else it could be? “Could I start by holding your hand?”

I gulp again. I can’t imagine how ridiculous I look. I want that so much, but I’m scared. I’ve been scared for years. Snow has always been braver than I am. Maybe I can be brave too.

Slowly, I take Snow’s rough, warm hand in mine. Our fingers weave together perfectly like a finely made tapestry. Snow rubs his thumb back and forth on my skin. It’s so simple, yet my body feels like it’s burning to happy ash.

“We can talk more later,” he says. “I know you’ll want to overanalyze everything even more.”

I laugh again, not caring that it hurts my chest. “You know me too well.”

He smiles and squeezes my hand. “Yeah. Not as much as I thought I did though, so I want to learn more.”

It’s a miracle I’m not a puddle right now. I think Snow’s hand is the only thing anchoring me to this Earth. We stare at each other for a long time. He just keeps smiling. And slowly, I start doing the same.

“I want to learn more about you too.”

We grin at each other. Snow and I are both damaged, confused, exhausted young men. But that only means we can understand each other better than anyone else. It will be incredibly difficult. Almost everything and everyone will stand in our way. There’s a high chance of more bloodshed and tears. Yet, I think this could work.

Oh, how I want this to work.

* * *

**Penelope**

Making any sort of food in my kitchen is incredibly difficult on a good day, what with six people living here, but today is particularly hellish. My mother and father are racing around trying to prepare for Christmas supper. They keep asking if Simon and Baz are going to be here tomorrow and if they’ll need more food. Priya asks if Simon is a pokemon now. Pip wonders if Baz is really a vampire. Pacey wants to eat the candy canes early. It takes far, far too long to make some damn soup and blood.

Finally, I get up the stairs with a bowl of chicken noodle and a thermos full of pig’s blood. I have no idea how Basil drinks this stuff. It smells absolutely vile. I keep the thermos far away from me as I climb the stairs. Slowly, I push open my bedroom door. And I nearly drop everything because of the sight I see.

I’m not sure what to make of this. Baz and Simon are both asleep, on the bed, very close together. I’ve never seen them so close, except when Simon was cradling Baz’s unconscious bleeding body earlier. This is far less horrifying.

Baz is still laying on his back with one hand on his stomach, but his other is entwined with Simon’s. He’s curled around Baz, face pressed into his long neck, arm draped over his shoulders, and one leg slung on top of his like he’s trying to climb Baz’s long body. Even his dragon limbs are all over Baz, tail wrapped around his thigh and wing draped over them like a scaly blanket. But the strangest thing is that Simon looks...calm. I’ve seen him sleep before, curled in a knot and whimpering from his nightmares. From what Simon has said, Baz has nightmares too. Right now though, they’re just laying there with no sign of pain.

Baz got seriously injured after saving Simon’s life. Simon brought a near dead Baz to me while almost in tears. Now they’re tangled up together and sleeping peacefully.

Everything is starting to make sense.

I leave the tray on my desk. I doubt the soup will still be warm by the time they wake up, but I’d rather let them sleep. Simon and Baz are still snoring softly when I close the door. And I think that’s the best thing to happen today.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright another one done! I've still got a quite a few in my inbox, including the ones I had to skip and go back to later. And if anyone else wants to send a request before I close them, please send an ask to my tumblr by September 2nd. You can choose from [the cliche/trope list](https://bazypitchandsimonsnow.tumblr.com/post/184372457668/bucky-plums-barnes-50-clich%C3%A9-tropes-and-prompts) or just what you want. I can't promise I'll get to it soon, but I'll do my best. Have a nice day :D


End file.
